1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to universal serial bus (USB) devices, and especially to a USB device with a rotatable head.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) devices are popular with customers due to their portability and fashionable appearance. A USB device generally comprises a body comprising a receiving hole, and a head received in the receiving hole. The USB device usually employs hinges installed between the body and the head in order to rotate or swivel the head relative to the body to open or close the USB device. Therefore, how to allow the USB device to be opened quickly for use is an ongoing concern for industrial designers and manufacturers.